Lowdown
LOWDOWN is unique among his fellow warriors. Originally trained as a sniper, he actually changed his MOS to refine his skill to firing from a vertical descent. He'd already fired weapons from great distances across the ground, and wanted something new to offer the military. His mission is to drop in behind enemy lines and assume a tactical firing position. However, he took his training one step further and began his own marksmanship training while in descent. His cool and calculating demeanor can sometimes be enough to frighten his comrades, especially in poker games. He can stare down the barrel of a gun or a five-mile drop as easily as he can kick back and share a few cold ones with his friends. With everything that can go wrong on a jump, he has made peace with the fact that the next one might be his last. LOWDOWN is primarily qualified on two different sniper rifles, the CheyTac Intervention LRRS and the Barrett M107, but his personal collection includes the Steyr Scout Tactical and the AMP TS DSR-1. Being a former Marine, he is also qualified on the M16A2, M249, M240G, M2, M203, and AT-4. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Lowdown was assigned to the USS Flagg until it sank in 2013. On Labor Day, 2013, he took part in destroying the LA Quintesson Spiral from within. In Los Angeles in 2016, Synergy sent out an urgent call to Kimber -- Starlight Music was on fire, and Synergy's very existence was threatened! Major Bludd responded immediately, using Synergy's holograms to bypass BAT checkpoints and arrive at the studio, which Incinerator 8299 had set on fire. A watchful Lowdown radioed for orders, but was told not to break cover to intervene. Instead, Bludd rescued Synergy himself, extracting her memory drives and bypassing 8299 without being identified. In 2017, Lowdown helped extract Angel from Cobra's control, and then participated in a subsequent recon of Washington, DC. Around the same time he was promoted to Master Gunnery Sergeant. In 2018 he was made crew chief of Strike Team Charlie. Logs/Posts 2007 * May 20 - Building Building Burning Bright 2010 Feb 03 - Waco Shootout To: GI Joe Command From: GySgt Thomason, Eric (Lowdown) Subj: Waco Encounter :I was visiting with recruiters in Waco, Texas to scope out some potential recruits. On January 31st, at approximately 2000 local time, the Waco power grid went offline. Local authorities had no evident causes to report, so I geared up and went out to investigate. I learned that Raven was also in the area, and he could find no causes for the blackout, either. We then came under fire from a sniper who'd taken up position on a nearby water tower. I couldn't ID the shooter at first, but I suspect it to be Artemis. A few good shots sent her running, but I failed to neutralize the enemy. At least one Marine recruiter was shot and wounded, but he's in stable condition. I took a hit in the leg. Wild Bill showed up at the tail end of the engagement, and evacuated all wounded after the area was secured. Feb 10 - Weirdness To: GI Joe Command From: GySgt Eric Thomason Subj: Potential Look-Alike :Apologies on the delay, medical finally cleared me to get up and go to a computer. Spike Witwicky contacted me the other day. Apparently he met someone who looks nearly identical to me, except he's bald and dresses like a biker. He even introduced himself as Lowdown. But he went on to mention an Autobot named Goldbug who destroyed the Pit Motorpool. Not sure who this guy is, or what he was up to, but it doesn't really seem like an effort at infiltration or framing me or anything really suspicious like that. It wasn't even a good attempt at sewing mistrust between us and the Autobots because his story couldn't even be partially corroborated. Thought it might be something to keep an eye out for, though. April 27 - Close Call The SG Joe team comes dangerously close to blowing their cover. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! August 12 - The Canal goes down Cobra attacks the Panama Canal; G.I. Joe responds. 2013 Jul 26 - Garbled Radio Transmission G.I. Joe Lowdown says, "...is Lowd-...heavy damage...with survivors, tw-... -obra, one Autob-...-ifteen civ-... Supplies... -alf-mile south-ea-... perimeter. Will attempt to retr-... -port again afterward." :(OOC: Lowdown air-dropped into LA with supplies. Encore was shot down trying to assault the Bellum. Lowdown hooked up with the refugees in an underground garage and is going to attempt to get the supplies dropped outside the city.) 02 Aug - Evacuation of Los Angeles Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of Quintesson-occupied LA. Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. (Lowdown POV) Aug 03 - After Action Report :About 7 days ago, I air-dropped into Los Angeles to assist an isolated group of survivors comprised of one Autobot, two Cobras, and seven civilians. The Autobot Encore provided transportation for myself and several crates of supplies. The counter-attack conducted by the Cybertronians failed. After two days, a Cobra known as Angel and I went out to retrieve as many of the supplies as we could. We were caught off from each other, and increased Sharkticon patrols in the area prevented me from returning to the camp for four days. I was able to find five more civilians, and we were able to transport a large number of supplies back to the camp. More personnel, including Chance and the Cobra known as Wiretap, were able to infiltrate the Quintesson perimeter during my absence. The following night, the Cobra known as Interrogator staged a rescue mission with support from an Autobot and a Decepticon. While within the city limits, we were able to plant several bugs and perform some reconnaissance. We've determined that the Quintessons are performing some sort of experiments on their human captives, and that they appear to be conducting a terraforming operation. Category:2007 Category:2010 August 03 - Physical Therapy Lifeline sutures up Lowdown as Ace receives physical therapy from Celia Nunez. Aug 18 - Another Rescue :We received word of more of our forces trapped within Los Angeles after another civilian rescue attempt. We arrived via Tomahawk, dropping into the city with some unexpected assistance from the Autobot Snarl. Lifeline and myself managed to successfully extract Lieutenant Michel Miller, aka Nightingale. She later reported that Corporal Matthew Kane, aka Rhino, was taken by robotic alligators while securing the escape of the remaining survivors in the sewers beneath Los Angeles. There have been no reports of Rhino's body being found, and he remains MIA. 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. 9/1 - "Capturing Joes" Sicarius, the Quintesson tactical operative, has been sent out to gather prisoners to bring before his masters for trial. Unfortunately, a pair of GI Joes on patrol have fallen under his sight. 9/2 - "The Trial" Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2016 * August 24 - "Prisoner Transport" - G.I. Joe transports a group of dangerous criminals to an "off-site detention area." * December 22 - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" - Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. 2017 * February 26 - "Roof Encounter" - Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * May - "Free Me" - Angel tries to escape Cobra's control. * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. * May 26 - "Can I Admit Something to You?" - Angel opens up to Lowdown in the brig. 2019 * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. OOC Notes Master Gunnery Sergeant (MGySgt) is the 9th and highest enlisted rank (along with the grade-equivalent ranks of Sergeant Major and Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps) in the United States Marine Corps. Master Gunnery Sergeants are senior staff non-commissioned officers (SNCOs), and are assigned a pay grade of E-9. Master Gunnery Sergeants are sometimes referred to by the nicknames "Master Guns" or "Master Gunny". These nicknames are considered unacceptable in formal or ceremonial situations and, at the rank holder's discretion, may also be unacceptable for use by lower-ranking Marines. However, the vast majority of Master Gunnery Sergeants are less concerned with "proper" titles compared to those who hold administrative ranks such as First Sergeants and Sergeants Major. "Master Guns" has become the standard greeting used in every setting. Players Created and played by Dean. Category:active References ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe reconnaissance Category:GI Joe sharpshooters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:US Marines